A termination module of the type referred to hereinbefore is known in the art (brochure of Quante Aktiengesellschaft, Uellendahler Str. 353, D-42109 Wuppertal 1: "Connection Modules MX"). With the prior art termination module, termination of incoming wires and of outgoing wires is possible for a tightly limited range of wire diameters. It is particularly disadvantageous that due to the construction of the contacts disposed within the module, no larger range of wire diameters can be terminated after each other. The termination of open-air cables (dropwires) having larger wire diameters is not possible, or the termination of smaller wire diameters after having terminated larger wire diameters several times before, is not guaranteed because of the inflexible contact configuration.
A multiple contact for the termination of two incoming and two outgoing wires is known in the art from DE 31 37 429 C2. The contacts are insulation displacement contacts and consist of a blade-type resilient contact material, the blade surface being disposed inclinedly to the conductor termination direction and parallely to the respective adjacent element. The termination contacts are provided in the lower section with connection points of a U-shaped cross-section. Further, extensions are provided below the termination contacts.
It is disadvantageous, in said prior art multiple contacts, that a tightly limited range only of wire diameters can be connected to a contact configuration. It is not possible after having terminated several times a larger wire diameter, to afterwards terminate a smaller wire diameter, since the geometry does not guarantee the flexibility of the contacts required therefore.